


Art for Ain’t Ever Giving Up On You

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Collaboration, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Masturbation, Nsfw content, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: In which Bucky takes back his agency step by step with the help of modern technology, and Steve.Art for Ain’t Ever Giving Up On You by Cleo4u2





	Art for Ain’t Ever Giving Up On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain’t Ever Giving Up On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579865) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony). 



> I have to move my nsfw works to AO3 for safe keeping because tumblr is deleting nsfw blog left and right. Hope the safe measure i took is enough to keep my blog unscathed :(((

welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
